


You Just Want Attention

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 3-way, Multi, NSFW, Smut, requesting orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: You've been sleeping with both Ubbe and Ivar. What happens when they want to share you?





	You Just Want Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Anon on tumblr: hello! :D (waves) is there any chance i can request a rough ivar and ubbe smut?maybe where they share the reader? think it would interesting to see a rougher side of ubbe! ;) thank you!!

It had been a few months, but it had been the best of your life. Not only were you having the best sex of your life, you were having great sex with two beautiful brothers. Both of them had something that kept you coming back for more. They both knew about each other, and everyone involved seemed okay with everything going on. It was impossible for you to choose between the two of them. They both had their strengths and weaknesses and you were enjoying selfishly having them both to yourself.

There was Ivar, who had opened your world up to things you never thought you’d be into. You loved how he took control of your body and whispered to you how you enjoyed the dirty things he was doing to you. Some nights he left you sore, but in a good way. He was always sure to check in and make sure that you were also satisfied.

Then there was Ubbe; the complete opposite of his brother. He was a slow loving lover. He took his time touching every inch of your body. His whispers were of your beauty and the way you felt, how wonderful he felt being inside of you. It was like you were his goddess and he lived to pay tribute to you and your body. The other thing with Ubbe was he enjoyed to cuddle afterwards.

Tonight was your night with Ivar. You gave yourself a once over making sure you looked perfect. Once you arrived at his house you rang the doorbell and quickly brushed yourself off making sure you looked your best. He greeted you with a passionate kiss tugging slightly on your bottom lip as he pulled away.

 _“(Y/N) I have a surprise for you.”_ He pulled a blindfold from out of his pocket and quickly fastened it around your eyes. You tried to peak, but you couldn’t see a thing. _“Be a good girl and don’t peak.”_ His hands traveled down your body and when he got to your ass he nibbled at your neck. _“I’ve been dreaming of this ass all day.”_ He whispered.

_“Oh really? I’ve been thinking about you all day.”_

_“I was hoping you’d say so.”_ He moved behind you and slowly started to escort you to the guest room. You heard the door shut behind you and instinctively turned bringing your hands to your blindfold, but he stopped you.

_“Ivar what’s-”_

_“Tsk tsk tsk. I said no peaking. Are you really in a hurry to be punished so soon?”_ His voice was low and seductive and it was already turning you on as he spoke. _“From this point on, no talking unless I tell you._ ”

You nodded at his words and bit your bottom lip in anticipation of his next move. He took your hand and brought you over to the bed and began to undress you. You knew better than to move, he liked to be the one to get you naked. As he exposed your chest his fingertips traced the outline of your breasts, then your areolas which caused your nipples to perk up. A shiver ran through your body as he did this, he knew how to make you beg for it. You laid back as he took off the rest of your clothing. Your bottom lip quivered as you laid there exposed unsure of what to expect next.

Ivar lifted your leg and began running his hands from your ankle to your thigh, just barely grazing your slit. You closed your eyes tightly getting lost in his touch when suddenly there was another set of hands moving along your neck and collar bone.

 _“W-what’s going on?”_ Your voice was shaking and then you heard a familiar chuckle. _“Ubbe?”_

_“Shh…be still and relax pet. I promise you’re going to enjoy this.”_

_“Remember the rules, no more talking.”_ Ivar warned.

Ivar began to playfully bite along your leg as Ubbe’s mouth began sucking and licking at your neck. Excited was not the word to describe how you felt. Your fantasy was coming true and the sensations running through your body caused you to grip the sheets under your hands. The second Ubbe’s mouth connected with yours, Ivar spread your legs and began to flick your sensitive bud with his tongue. You kissed Ubbe back hard you let go of the bedsheets and your fingers were entangled in Ubbe’s hair. He ripped his mouth from yours and suddenly you tasted the saltiness of him in your mouth. He thrusted carefully and slowly in and out of your mouth with a handful of your hair in his fist while Ivar continued to play with your clit while fingering you.

 _“I think she’s going to cum soon brother. Did we say you could cum (Y/N)?”_ Ubbe asked not stopping his movement.

 _“Uh-uh.”_ You answered with him still in your mouth causing you to gag slightly.

You could feel yourself about to come, but before you could get the satisfaction Ivar pulled his mouth away and began nibbling at your inner thigh. You wanted to beg him to continue, but your mouth was preoccupied with Ubbe. Ubbe pulled you off of him by your hair and Ivar was making his way up your torso with his tongue. One of them removed your blindfold and you blinked a few times to get used to the light. They were both above you, fully erect rubbing themselves as they looked at you.

 _“Our poor plaything. She didn’t get to cum.”_ Ivar teased. Ubbe pulled you up into a sitting position and let go of your hair. _“You want to play with this?”_ Ivar asked as his tip smacked against your lips.

 _“Yes please.”_ You begged.

 _“Good girl. Come and get it.”_ You grabbed Ivar’s cock and put it into your mouth, but he quickly removed your hand. Ubbe was behind you his hands teasing your entrance.

 _“Do you want to feel me inside of you pet?”_ Ubbe asked as he began to massage your already overly sensitive clit with his fingertips.

 _“You know she wants you brother. She wants to suck my cock while you fuck her.”_ Ivar said as he fingertips caressed your cheek.

While you continued to suck on Ivar, Ubbe grabbed your hips and moved them upwards. Ubbe entered you carefully and slowly. You let out a moan and with that he thrusted hard inside of you causing Ivar’s cock to slide further into your mouth. Ivar removed himself from your mouth and Ubbe pressed down on your back causing your face to be pressed against the bed. Ubbe as moving in and out of you quickly. It felt so good that your mouth hung open and your eyes were tightly closed. Ubbe smacked your ass causing you to let out a whimper as he continued to move in and out of you. Ivar was stroking himself with one hand and then began to play with your clit with the other.

 _“Oh God! P-please oh God please…”_ You cried out not sure how much longer you could hold back from coming.

 _“You want to come pet?”_ Ubbe asked and he took hold of your hips and increased his thrusts as Ivar increased the speed and pressure of the circles on your clit.

 _“That’s a good girl, asking for permission. Cum for us.”_ You gripped the sheets again tightly as your felt your release. Your walls tightened around Ubbe’s hardness and you felt him spill himself inside of you. Ubbe pulled out of you and gave your ass another smack. Ivar moved over to you and put his fingers that were against your clit in your mouth. The mixture of yourself and Ubbe was a nice salty taste in your mouth as you sucked Ivar’s fingers.

 _“I hope my plaything doesn’t think she’s done yet. I still get mine.”_ He moved behind you and turned your over so your back was on the bed. He pushed himself inside of you and then grabbed your legs and lifted them to rest against his shoulders as he rocked back and forth in and out of you. Ivar was rubbing your clit again which caused your to bring your legs tightly around his neck. Ubbe kissed you gently before moving down to your breasts and began to play with your nipples with his tongue.

 _“Ivar…I ca-Ubbe-I-”_ You were trying to say you didn’t think you could take much more, but you couldn’t get the words out. You were lost in the ecstasy of every part of your body was on fire, but in a good way. Ubbe sucked your nipple hard and pulled it as far as it would go with his mouth and Ivar pumped into you harder.

 _“Shh love I’m almost there.”_ Ivar grunted. Ubbe’s mouth was on yours again his tongue playing with yours. Ivar stopped massaging your clit and grabbed your thighs to help pushed himself further inside of you. He was moving in and out of you so fast you could barely keep up with Ubbe’s kisses. Ivar thrusted into you one more time before he came inside of you. The three of you laid on the bed on your backs, you between the two of them. The only sound that filled the room was your heavy breathing.

 _“Holy fuck.”_ You finally said as your breath got more even. Ubbe rolled over and kissed you gently against your temple.

_“Did you like that (Y/N)?”_

_“I don’t think women make those sounds if they don’t brother.”_ Ivar teased.

 _“So…can we do this again?”_ You asked your eyes focused on the ceiling.

 _“That depends on you love.”_ Ubbe stated as his fingers made lazy circles against your skin.

 _“I think this should be a more frequent thing.”_ You said with a smirk on your lips.


End file.
